weekyle15s_the_nine_saviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aria
Aria was a member of Phantom Lord before it was disbaned and was the leader of the Element 4. Appearance Aria is an extremely tall and massive man with tanned skin. He doesn't seem to have visible hair, and possesses a rectangular, elongated face with prominent cheekbones, which has his rounded chin jut downwards, something that somehow negates the somewhat angular look his face would have otherwise. A thin, vertical dark line is present on the chin, crossing its whole length up to his lower lip, and his nose is flat. Aria possesses wide dark eyes topped by thin dark eyebrows, which are usually hidden away by a simple, light blindfold, which he uses to restrain his power. His limbs are quite small and especially thin in comparison to the large mass of his body; nonetheless, his hands seem to be more well-proportioned. Aria's massive upper body is covered by a large, loose green coat sporting white edges, which is closed around his neck, sporting a wide and high collar, but left open on the front below it, revealing a pale red, similarly loose and ruffled pale red shirt, with its high collar, split in three horizontal straps circling Aria's neck, being held closed by an equal amount of buttons, one for each strap. Appearing from below such shirt is a similar robe, seemingly yellow in colour, which almost reaches down to Aria's feet, revealing an extremely loose pair of pants with prominent hems and a pair of simple, dark shoes. Aria's attire sports a pair of distinctive elements: circling his neck is a large, orange-coloured necklace composed of several crosses linked together by small beads, which on the front, right below Aria's neck, bears a small skull, with its eyes obscured by a blindfold not unlike that usually covering Aria's own eyes; passing over his shoulders and hanging on the front is instead a wide stole, which is purple and white in colour, being covered in intricate motifs. Aria's outfit is completed by a top hat sitting on his head, matching his coat in colour. Personality Aria appears to see the world in a sad way, usually commenting on how sad things are, with his catchphrase being "Sorrowful", and being often shown crying profusely about a numbers of facts, which, surprisingly, tend to be a result of his own actions: while he was attacking Makarov Dreyar with his Metsu spell, something which deprived the man of his Magic Power, Aria went on to wonder whether his tears came from the downfall of such a powerful Mage; later on, when Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet were facing him in battle, he noted it was very sad that the two of them were handing their necks to him. He seems to enjoy talking in a dramatic way, using a series of metaphors related to Dragons to describe Natsu, a renowned Dragon Slayer, while he was battling him. In stark contrast to such traits, Aria enjoys fighting, urging Erza to battle him after he removed his blindfold to "have some fun" and appears to be willing to take others' life through the use of his Magic. He will also sneak-attack foes, having assaulted Makarov from behind while Jose Porla was distracting him, and having attempted another sneak-attack on Makarov following Jose's defeat. Magic & Abilities * Airspace: As the member of Element 4 representing "air", Aria employs this variation of Air Magic, which grants him control over "airspaces", allowing him to use them for different purposes. The attacks produced by Airspace, most notably, are invisible, making them harder to escape, and their power seems to mostly revolve around the blasts of various magnitude which Aria can produce by making them explode, which are invisible as well. Such Magic has been described as immensely terrifying, enough for Aria to be acknowledged as the strongest member of Element 4 due to its use, and seems to be related to the man's eyes in a way: Airspace is so powerful that, in order to keep it contained, Aria is usually shown wearing a blindfold, which he only removes when pitted against top-tier opponents. Even Mirajane, an S-Class Mage from Fairy Tail, was afraid of Aria's power, claiming that him removing the blindfold might have potentially shifted the tides of battle in Phantom Lord's favor (though it should be noted that she was unable to use her real powers at the time). Through the use of such Magic of him, Aria was able to easily keep the upper hand over Natsu Dragneel, one of the strongest S-Class candidates from Fairy Tail. * Metsu: One of the most powerful and feared uses of Airspace. Aria nears the target, places his hands before him, their open palms facing each other, and then moves them towards the target. This envelops the target in an airspace, which completely drains their Magic from them in an instant, or, in other words, makes them "void", at the same time sending them flying away with great force. The drained Magic then floats in the air for a while, before eventually dissipating. The damage is based on the target's Magic Power: the more Magic Power the opponent has, the more damage they'll suffer. When Metsu was employed on Makarov Dreyar, an immensely powerful Wizard Saint, it brought him to the brink of death. However, gathering the floating Magic Power and giving it back to the victim would drastically increase the rate at which the victim would recover from the effects of Metsu. * Zetsu: Aria extends one of his hands before him, its palm open, something which prompts a series of airspaces to be fired at the target. This barrage then explodes on contact, generating small and yet powerful blasts, which damage the opponent. * Zero: A powerful spell which Aria can seemingly employ only after removing his blindfold. His eyes start shining brightly as he readies to cast it, bringing his relaxed hands before him, the right one on top and the lower down, with their palms facing. This prompts a very large, spiraling airspace to be generated before him, made visible by a large, smoky whirlwind, which he described as "the airspace of death", capable of consuming all life. While surrounded by this airspace, Aria can fire barrages of smaller airspaces related to the main one. However, the full effects of Zero are unknown, as Erza Scarlet sliced the airspaces up and defeated Aria before Zero could affect Natsu Dragneel or herself. * Teleportation: Through the use of Airspace, Aria is capable of turning his body into an airy form, which allows him to travel around unseen in the air, only manifesting himself as he "recomposes" his body in place through the air currents composing it, as well as to appear from one place to another in mere seconds, making it look like he is teleporting, something which comes useful from moving around large locations. This spell also grants Aria intangibility, making him impervious to both physical and magical attacks. * Enhanced Perception: Aria seems to possess extremely sharp senses: he was shown capable of freely moving around and fighting while wearing his blindfold and keeping his eyes closed, thus being incapable of seeing, but acting as if he could perfectly see what was surrounding him. He could also flawlessly recognize individuals and distinguish them from one another. It is unknown whether those perceptive skills stem from Magic or are indeed a product of trained senses. * Immense Magic Power: According to Mirajane Strauss, Aria always keeps his eyes closed since its the only way he can keep his immense power under control. Weapons None. Family Unknown. Voice Actor Chris Rager. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Single Category:Phantom Lord Category:Element 4 Category:Villains Category:Antagonists